A Sea of Treasures
by DeformedPleasure
Summary: Set 3 years after the curse is lifted. Captain Jack Sparrow comes back with a new adventure for Elizabeth and Will. He is out to find the Jewel of the Sea. Will/Jack pairing SLASH *of course*


A Sea of Treasure 

**Summary – **Set 3 years after the curse is lifted. Captain Jack Sparrow comes back to Port Royal with a new adventure for Elizabeth and Will. He is out to find the Jewel of the Sea. Of course, humor, angst and a touch of adventure abound.****

**Rating – **PG-13

**Characters – **Will, Jack, Elizabeth, The Black Pearl Crew, The Sovereign Ship crew.

**Pairings – **hmmm, Jack/Will most likely. Did you think there wasn't going to be any slashy goodness?

Chapter 1 

          Will Turner, tall, with brown unkempt hair churning in the heavy winds, was a lone figure sitting on the long brown dock, looking out into the sea that he so loved. He watched as the winds cast ripples on the aforementioned sea. His head gave a minor nod as he heard the slight ruffling of a full skirt and the tap of a lady's shoe behind him. He felt a soft, creamy white hand on his shoulder and looked up at his best friend, Elizabeth, as she silently urged him to stand and walk home.

          "You shouldn't spend all of your time out here, Will. Lord knows how many colds you've caught by just sitting here." She said in a slightly scolding voice. As if he were a little child, he stood up and allowed Elizabeth to push him in front of her and force him to walk. After a few moments unease, she broke the heavy silence.

          "Will, what troubles you so? For the last few months, you've been moping around, snapping at whoever is unfortunate enough to come near, and you won't even look at me when I'm speaking to you!" At this his face turned and he stared right into her eyes.

          "I am just bored, nothing exciting has happened to us since-"

          "Since Jack Sparrow left…" She finished for him. Will turned his eyes to the ground, damning the woman for knowing him inside and out. _It's true_, he thought, _I was thinking about Jack. Curse her! How does she know me so well? _ In the midst of his thinking and walking by Elizabeth's side, he hadn't noticed that she had started talking again.

          "-I mean, I know how hard life is after you've lost your friend. But Will, come on. You make it seem like you want to marry the man, and that can't be because not only do you love me, but a man loving another man? How dishonorable!" She said incredulously then laughed, as if a man being in love with another man was the highest sin, and possibly even a joke. They had reached the door to their spacious home, graciously given to them by the governor, and walked inside. Will didn't know what to say to her. _Do you love her? Yes, of course I do. I must stop thinking these things. But Jack…that's a whole different story. Wait, what am I thinking?! Am I mad?_

          "Will, why haven't you spoken? You're worrying me. I'm off to bed, my head aches and this corset is about to make me swoon. Good-night darling, I love you." She said quietly as she went in to kiss him. He returned it only as a formal and dutiful kiss. Will saw the slight hurt in her eyes and watched as she quickened her step and walked up the stairs to their rooms. _Great, now I've angered my wife. What else can go wrong today??_ He asked himself. He sat idly by, watching a few maids carry hot water up to Elizabeth's room. An old maid asked if they could extinguish the candles with him sitting there, he gave his consent. 

          __

_          So now you're sitting in the dark. Great job Will, really great. I doubt there is anyway Elizabeth will let me sleep in our bed, since she was angry, and she tends to hold grudges. _He sighed to himself, pondering the day's events that ended with that horrible goodnight kiss. He started to think about why he didn't feel love for his Elizabeth anymore. There was nothing in that kiss, no sparks, as there hadn't been for a long time, there was no urge to get her alone. To him, for some reason, it was disgusting. Everything about it was too soft, too angelic, too feminine. He needed someone who had been hardened by years and tough with destitution. Whether he needed that in a woman…or a man, he did not know, but at least he knew he needed it. He finally traipsed into his bedroom and slowly inched himself into his and Elizabeth's bed. As soon as he settled himself in, he could see Elizabeth scoot farther and farther away from him until she teetered dangerously on the edge. Will put his hand her shoulder to pull her back a little, so she wouldn't hurt herself if she fell out, but she thrust her shoulder away…and ended up sprawled out on the ground. Will tried to suppress a laugh as he helped her back into bed.

A/N – Okay, end chapter one. No offense to any Elizabeth lovers, I liked her a lot but I prefer the whole Will/Jack thing instead. Anyways, Jack will come in the next chapter or two, so enjoy! Please review. 

**Thanx,**

**Sarafina**


End file.
